dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Personification of All That is Biskit (film)
The Personification of All That is Biskit is an upcoming British-American-Canadian animated fantasy adventure horror dramedy film based on the Discovery Family animated television series Littlest Pet Shop, which was developed by Julie McNealy-Cahill and Tim Cahill as part of the 2012 relaunch of the Littlest Pet Shop toy franchise by Hasbro. It is an adaptation of the two-part fanfic of the same name written by Cameron Murphy, the author of its predecessor A Death in the Pet Shop, and a sequel to the 2020 television adaptation of the latter. It is slated to be released by Sony Pictures Releasing under its Columbia Pictures label on November 10, 2022 to coincide with the tenth anniversary of the series. Synopsis Plot Cast *Kira Tozer as: **Sue Patterson, Blythe's athletic, caring friend and the film's main deuteragonist. **Minka Mark, a peppy, energetic spider monkey and one of Pepper's friends. *Kathleen Barr as: **Jasper Jones, Blythe's helpful, supportive and at times sarcastic friend and the film's main tritagonist. **Mrs. Twombly, the kind, off-beat owner of Littlest Pet Shop. **Poppy Pawsley, Eliza's pet mixed-breed Pekingese. **Scout Kerry, a Siamese cat. *Shannon Chan-Kent as: **Youngmee Song, Blythe's kind, empathetic friend and the film's main protagonist. **The Biskit twins, Brittany and Whittany, the film's secondary antagonists. **Eliza Biskit, the Biskit twins' extremely cheerful and bubbly mother. *Tom Kane as Fisher Biskit, the Biskit twins' wealthy, business-minded father and the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop. He was previously voiced by Samuel Vincent in the series. *Ashleigh Ball as: **Blythe Baxter, an aspiring fashion artist and designer who works at Littlest Pet Shop and has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. **Mitzi Al'Aroma, a southern-accented skunk and Pepper's distant friend. *Samuel Vincent as Russell Ferguson, a European hedgehog with a talent for organization. *Peter New as Sunil Nevla, an Indian-oriented banded mongoose who possesses a talent for magic and is best friends with Vinnie. *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio, a gecko who is a talented dancer and best friends with Sunil. *Tabitha St. Germain as: **Pepper Clark, a striped skunk who is a self-proclaimed comedian and best friends with the late Penny Ling. **Gail Trent, Zoe's younger sister. *Nicole Oliver as: **Zoe Trent, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is a born diva and one of Pepper's friends. **Scarletta Redd, a red panda who became friends with Penny Ling in "Seeing Red". *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter, Blythe's fun-loving, slightly clumsy father who works as an airline pilot. *Cathy Weseluck as Buttercream Sundae, a Netherland Dwarf rabbit who is a dancer and best friends with Sugar Sprinkles. *Brian Drummond as Shivers, a red squirrel who suffers from compulsive hoarding. *Colin Murdock as Wiggles McSunbask, an American alligator. *Kelly Metzger as: **Sugar Sprinkles, a snowshoe cat who tends to burst into song while playing with her ukulele. She is calm and kind with an apologetic demeanor and best friends with Buttercream. **Spitfire, an ill-tempered, foul-mouthed Equestrian Pegasus who originates from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts, and Shadow Blazer's wife. Transcripts Main To see the transcript of the film, go here. Trailers To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. See also *The Personification of All That is Biskit (film)/Tropes *The Personification of All That is Biskit (film)/Content Guide Category:Animated films Category:DHX Media Category:Fictional animated films Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Upcoming films Category:2022 films Category:2020s films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Fictional films